You are Mine
by blackandblood
Summary: After constantly witnessing his friend being beaten by her boyfriend, Takuya completely loses his mind. He decides to seek retribution and take what it is truly his. Takumi.


**Here is one of my newest one-shots, so I hope you like it. Also, don't be surprised if you get slightly creeped out, cuz I was kind of going for that effect. How it actually turned out is a different story, though :p**

**You are Mine**

He waited inside his car, about a half block away from where the house he was gazing at was. One of his hands clutched at the steering wheel, while his other brushed over a long, metal object in the passenger seat. It had only been minutes ago since he had seen them enter the dark, ominous house. He had been watching them from a distance ever since, knowing all too well that something was about to happen.

The nineteen year-old slowly pulled his car forward, creeping up to this house. His windows were down, letting the night breeze softly blow against his chestnut hair. Although there was only one light on inside the house, he could see well enough what was going on inside. The guy inside was screaming at the girl, while the girl was sobbing and apologizing. Although he could not hear every word between the troubled couple, he knew all too well about what they were arguing about. The guy suddenly slapped the girl across the face as hard as he could, knocking her away from the window and out of the watching brunette's sight. That was all that he needed to make his move.

Takuya picked the crowbar up off his seat, silently emerging from his car. At nearly 1:00 in the morning, not a single car nor person was on the road, making his job just a little easier. He stalked over to the house, the girl's screaming louder and more agonized with each passing step. Takuya's blood was nearly boiling by the time he had reached the front door, the metal object gripped tightly in his fist. The screams died down as soon as her knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence, followed by a male's gruff voice.

"Who the fuck is it?!"

Instead of replying, Takuya simply waited at the door. He knocked a second time, causing the young man inside to mutter angry curses.

"I said who the fuck is it?!" The guy repeated, stomping towards the door.

Seconds later, he ripped it open, coming face to face with the crowbar-welding teen. Takuya smacked him in the head with the metal object before the guy even realized what was happening. The guy fell backwards into the house, letting Takuya enter after him. The brunette then locked the door, and slammed the crowbar into the young man's head a second time, rendering him unconscious. Takuya dropped the crowbar, making his way over to the girl he had seen through the window. The girl was none other than his friend of nearly eight years, Zoe Orimoto. The guy who was now unconscious was her boyfriend, Tenchi.

"Zoe?" Takuya knelt beside the girl, lifting her head up.

The blond was out cold, her body beginning to show an array of cuts and bruises. Takuya felt for her pulse, relieved that she was alive. He gently set her back down, then glared angrily at her knocked out boyfriend. Takuya walked over to Tenchi, then grabbed him around the ankle and began to drag him into the nearby bathroom. Although he had never been inside Tenchi's house before, it was not hard to locate where everything was. The bathroom was rather small, containing only a tub, a sink, and closet in a compacted area. It was clean for the most part, but the flickering lights over the sink gave everything a darkened and stained appearance.

Filling the bathtub up with water, Takuya began to rummage through the bathroom closet. Inside were several towels, toiletries, and medical supplies. He took a few of the towels, shredding them into long strips. Once the tub was only a quarter of the way full, he shut the water off and turned his attention back to Tenchi. The blond boy was slowly regaining his consciousness, though his senses were greatly impaired.

"Wha...." Tenchi blinked a few times, vaguely aware of a pair of arms wrapping around his torso.

Takuya heaved the teenager into the tub, not being gentle in the least. He quickly tied Tenchi's hands above his head with the shredded towel strips, securing them to the faucet of the tub.

"Wha....what....are you....." Tenchi could not complete the sentence and felt a few drops of blood trickle down his face from where he had been hit.

The water barely rose above Tenchi's back, and he was too tall to lie down straight in the bathtub. However, Takuya quickly twisted the restraints and rolled Tenchi on his stomach. He then pulled the teen's legs up and tied his ankles together, eliminating his chances of hoisting himself up. Takuya turned the water on again, letting the coldness splash into Tenchi's face.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing?" Tenchi cried out, finally regaining his senses. "S-stop it!"

Takuya ignored him and watched as the helpless young man flailed around in the quickly filling bathtub. Tenchi was able to crane his neck enough for the time being to avoid being submerged. However, it would be unavoidable for long.

"Help me!" He screamed. "Somebody fucking help me! Zoe!"

"Zoe won't be helping you," Takuya said icily. "Maybe she could've if you hadn't beaten her into oblivion!"

Takuya viciously slammed Tenchi's head down for a moment, submerging him and causing him to bang his nose into the floor of the bathtub. He immediately released Zoe's boyfriend, letting him move his head back up for air. Blood was now pouring from his broken nose, turning the water red.

"You fuckin' psycho!" Tenchi screamed. "Somebody help me!"

Takuya chuckled, then took a seat on the counter. "This is quite amusing I must say...."

Tenchi snarled at him. "You're just jealous! You're jealous that Zoe chose me instead of you! No offense, but being a jealous little prick doesn't give you the right to kill someone!"

"No, but the fact that you're beating the hell out of my good friend certainly gives me the right to get some retribution. And I think drowning you will be sufficient enough," Takuya said with a laugh.

Tenchi stared at him in horror. "You're crazy!"

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe I am. But I do know one thing; you have always mistreated Zoe."

"I have not!" Tenchi angrily denied.

Takuya got off the counter and turned the faucet off in the tub, the water now only mere inches from Tenchi's bleeding face.

"Don't deny it," Takuya growled. "I don't know what was going on through Zoe's head when you first started hitting her. Maybe she figured that 'you would change', as so many girls like to believe about their significant others. Or maybe she was too afraid to say or do anything. Or maybe....maybe she tried to pretend like nothing ever happened. Whatever was going on through her head doesn't really matter anymore. I know what you've done to her.... And if you want to live, you'll have to beg for your life."

Tenchi gaped at him, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "You won't kill me!"

"Suit yourself," Takuya replied, turning the frigid water back on.

"No!" Tenchi flailed around in the tub, crying out in despair. "Okay! Okay! Please, let me go! I'm begging you! Please!"

Takuya smirked, then rammed Tenchi's head underwater. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Please speak louder."

He released the blond boy, who resurfaced to catch his breath. "Please! Please, Takuya! I'm sorry! Don't let me die like this!"

Tenchi had banged his face a second time whilst underwater, destroying his broken nose even further. Takuya sneered at him, his eyes dark and unforgiving.

"Now let me ask you something.... Did you stop when Zoe begged you to stop hitting her? Did you stop when she pleaded for you to stop kicking her in the ribs?! Yeah, I saw that the other day! And all because she was two fucking minutes late to meeting up with you, you piece of shit!" Takuya slammed Tenchi's head beneath the water a third time, then yanked him back up by his hair. "You don't deserve to live for everything that you've done to her!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tenchi gasped, his face now beginning to bruise from the assault. "P-please... I'm sorry!"

Takuya used one hand to turn the water off, and he used the other to turn the boy's head to look at him. "I'm pretty sure that Zoe would not want me to kill you...And we both know that killing you wouldn't be the right thing to do."

Tenchi breathed in a sigh of relief, only to cough as the water rose to his mouth. "Th-thank you."

However, Takuya's face grew dark and he flashed a sadistic smirk at the boy. "But after everything you've done, I don't give a shit about what's right or wrong anymore. You lost your life the second you hit Zoe."

With that, he violently rammed Tenchi's head below the water, this time not releasing his hold. Tenchi frantically kicked and flailed around in the tub, desperate to break free. Takuya chuckled with malice, watching as the blood turned a deeper shade of red. He ground Tenchi's face into the floor of the tub, causing more blood to leak from of the drowning boy's face.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Takuya growled, yanking Tenchi's head out of the water one last time. "Enjoy Hell, you fucker."

The brunette them slammed the boy's head into the floor of the tub with all of his strength, causing Tenchi's head to crack open. Tenchi twitched for a few moments, his bound legs weakly kicking. Seconds later, his movements ceased and he laid facedown underwater. By now the water was so red that Takuya could barely see Tenchi's head below it. With a satisfied smirk, he walked out of the bathroom and made his way back into the hallway where Zoe was lying, still unconscious from Tenchi's attack.

Takuya crouched down beside his friend, gently brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, then gathered her into his arms. He looked around one last time, noticing the knocked over furniture and fixtures around the house.

"Bastard got what he deserved," Takuya muttered, carrying Zoe to his car. "Too bad I didn't span it out over the course of weeks...."

_Three hours later _

Zoe moaned in pain, turning her head slightly to the side. Her skull felt as though it had caved in, with shards of bone embedded into her brain. She weakly attempted to reach her sore cranium, only to realize that she could not move her arms.

"What?"

The blond's green eyes snapped open, though she was greeted by only darkness. She blinked a few times and squinted, trying to make out her surroundings. From what she could feel, she was lying down on a bed, each of her wrists handcuffed to the headboard. Her legs were free, but without the use of her arms, she knew that there was nothing she could do.

"Hello?" She called out, terrified.

The last thing she could remember was hitting her head against a metal table in Tenchi's hallway... Tenchi! Was he the one who had her handcuffed to the bed?

"Tenchi?" Zoe writhed on the bed, trying her best to squeeze her hands through the metal cuffs. "Tenchi? Let me out of these!"

Just then, a light snapped on, causing Zoe to whimper from the sudden change. She closed her eyes, fusing them tightly as the light stung them.

"Sorry."

Recognizing the voice immediately, the blond opened her eyes in surprise, ignoring the soreness that the light had caused them.

"Takuya?" She asked, shocked to see her friend sitting on a chair at the end of the bed. "What happened?"

Takuya rose from his chair and walked over to the girl, taking a seat onto the bed next to her. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like I'm handcuffed to your bed," she told him, looking at him strangely. "Where's Tenchi?"

"Tenchi?" He asked, feigning innocence. "I haven't seen him at all."

Zoe stared at him for several seconds. "Well...why am I here? And how did I get here in the first place?"

"What's the last thing that you can remember?" The brunette inquired. "Getting hit by that asshole?"

The blond looked away in shame, the pain on her face giving Takuya his answer. Most of her cuts had stopped bleeding, except for one thin slit on her cheek. Takuya had placed a small, wet cloth on the area, soaking up the crimson fluid.

"Did you....did you bring me here?" Zoe asked. "To your house?"

Takuya nodded, then gazed out the window. "I saw what he was doing to you....so I went up to his front door."

"What happened?" Zoe asked, as she had not been conscious for that. "How did you get me out of there?"

"I took care of Tenchi," he told her nonchalantly.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, not comfortable with the way he had said his answer. "What did you do to him?"

"I did what I had to," Takuya said. "The fucker beat you to a pulp....so I made sure he was properly repaid."

"Takuya...." Zoe stared at him, lightly pulling at her handcuffs. "Did you beat him up?"

Takuya chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "No."

"You didn't....kill him....did you?" The blond held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"He won't be bothering you again," he simply replied.

Zoe groaned. "Takuya, just tell me. Did you kill Tenchi?"

"Yes, I killed him!" Takuya shouted, angrily glaring at her. "I killed him for what he did to you! For all those fucking times he beat you senseless! What was I supposed to do?! Wait for you to be in a bodybag to get my vengeance?!"

"Oh, my god...." The girl looked at him in horror. "Takuya, what were you thinking?!"

Takuya's eyes darkened. "What was _I_ thinking?! What the hell were _you_ thinking?! You fucking allowed him to beat you up! You never came to anyone about your problems!"

"It was no one else's business!" Zoe snapped at him, her eyes filled with tears. "It was my problem to deal with, and only mine!"

"But you still could've come to me," Takuya growled. "You had plenty of options, for fuck's sake! You had me, Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., your parents.... You had plenty of people you could've gone to!"

Zoe tore her gaze away from him, clenching her hands into fists. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you're not getting out of these handcuffs until you do," Takuya threatened. "You might hate me for this, but I killed Tenchi in his bathroom. I tied the shithead into the tub, broke his nose, then pounded his head into the floor of the tub while he drowned! He deserved so much fucking more, but I had to get you out of the damn house before anyone else showed up!"

Tears were now running down Zoe's face, and she was unable to wipe them away. "Why did you do it, Takuya?! Why couldn't you let him live?! That was a stupid decision on your part, and you know it!"

Takuya sneered at her in disbelief. "Are you saying that you're actually upset that your douchebag boyfriend is dead? Even after all those times that he beat you senselessly? I saw him do it to you so many _fucking_ times, and each time I confronted you about it, you told me to forget about it. How the fuck was I supposed to forget something like that?!"

"I'm not upset that he's dead!" Zoe screamed. "I'm upset because I don't want you getting arrested for murder! Do you honestly think I loved Tenchi? The only reason I was with him is because I was afraid not to be!"

Takuya leaned down, his face only inches above hers. "And why were you afraid? Did you think that he would protect you from something? Yeah, some fucking protector he turned out to be. If you wanted to be safe, you should've broken up with the bastard!"

"I couldn't break up with him!" She cried out. "I just couldn't!"

"Yeah, because you thought that you loved him," Takuya scoffed. "Zoe, you don't know the meaning of love. If you thought he was going to change or something, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought!"

"No, it's not like that!" Zoe shot back. "And don't you even dare tell me about love. You don't know what really went on between Tenchi and me."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "You probably thought that he would change, thinking to yourself every night that he'd wake up the next morning as a normal boyfriend. You know, one that didn't beat his girlfriend up. Yup, your way of thinking is very logical, Zoe. Really fucking logical!"

"Shut up!" Zoe screamed, now sobbing as hard as she could. "Before you throw any more insults at me, I'll tell you what fucking happened, you son of a bitch! I didn't love Tenchi! I didn't even like him! When I first went out with him, it was different. He was what you could consider to be a 'normal' boyfriend. One week later he started hitting me. I tried to break if off, but he refused. He told me that if I ever tried to break up with him or told anyone about what he did to me, he would ruin my fucking life."

Takuya stared at the blond, completely in shock. "You....you were with him because he threatened you?"

Zoe nodded, refusing to look at him. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you and the guys so bad.... But I knew that if I did, he would hurt you guys. I didn't want anyone to get caught in the middle. And even if you and the others ganged up on him, it wouldn't have done you any good. His uncle is the chief of police and would've turned the whole thing around on us. I was fucked no matter what. So I chose the less painful route and kept everything a secret from you. It killed me to do it....but it was for your own safety...."

"Fuck....things were a lot more complicated than I thought," Takuya muttered.

"Yeah...so don't ever insult my intelligence or lecture me about love," Zoe hissed.

Takuya didn't reply, but simply glanced out the window. It had begun to rain, thick droplets pouring from the night sky.

"He threatened to kill you personally," Zoe added. "He knew that you were the closest to me. But I refused to allow that to happen, so....."

"You let him hurt you," Takuya finished for her. "He wanted to kill me.....but as you can see, the tables were turned."

The blond shifted on the bed, slightly, wincing from the handcuffs. "What did you do after he was dead?"

"I brought you into the car, along with the crowbar I hit him with," Takuya said. "Then I burnt the house down to destroy all the evidence."

"You did what?" Zoe's green eyes widened, shocked at the answer.

Takuya shrugged indifferently. "Didn't want anyone to find my fingerprints and trace the murder back to me. So I took some gasoline out of his shed and doused both the inside and outside of that house. I'm pretty sure that no one saw me doing any of that, and by the time that the house was completely ablaze, I had already left with you."

Zoe laid still for several minutes, taking the night's events all in. "Well...now that I've told you everything, can you uncuff me?"

To her surprise, Takuya shook his head. "No. I don't think I can do that....."

"W-why not?" Zoe asked him, her heart beginning to quicken. "I told you everything that you asked. Why can't you let me go?"

"Zoe...." Takuya stared at her, his dark orbs burning into hers. "Do you have any idea how it felt when I saw you with him?"

The girl swallowed. "I....I don't know how you felt."

The brunette reached over and began to lightly stroke Zoe's unscathed cheek. "It tore me to pieces seeing you with him. Even before he started hurting you, I was overcome with so many fucking emotions. Hatred......jealousy.....depression......devastation..... It never ended."

Zoe sighed, enjoying his carressing touch. "Well, you've had girlfriends before....did you ever think about how I felt?"

"No," he admitted. "I didn't think that it bothered you like that. But when you started to date Tenchi...everything changed. Just seeing you with him made me want to kill him....to kill myself....but never to kill you..... I could never hurt you, Zoe."

"Takuya, I-" Zoe began, only to stop mid-sentence as Takuya lowered his face to her ear.

"I became obsessed," he whispered to her, sending a chill up her spine. "I began to follow you every day. I watched the countless times he hit you, all the while I plotted my revenge on the bastard. I wanted to torture him and make him wish that he had never been born. But, at those times, I had more logical thinking going on. I knew that if I did everything in a sloppy manner, things would only backfire. Not only for me, but for you also. I had to wait for my chance to go in for the kill. And tonight was the perfect opportunity."

Zoe gasped as she felt Takuya remove the cloth off of her bleeding cheek. She was shocked even further when she felt his hot tongue run over the area, lapping up the red fluid. The blond whimpered, partially from the slight stinging sensation, and partially from the gesture itself.

Takuya then kissed the cut. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have you for myself. I know that you're not a prize to be won, but I couldn't help but want you for myself. If you were near any other guy, my blood began to boil. It got to the point where I was jealous of even the guys. Kouji...Kouichi....J.P.....even Tommy.... It didn't matter who they were; I hated it all....."

"Takuya....." Zoe's voice trailed off, unable to even think about how to continue the sentence.

"Call me crazy....I don't care," Takuya said in a low voice. "Maybe I am crazy.... I mean, I always followed you. I schemed to murder Tenchi ever since I laid eyes on the asshole. I dreamed about slitting his throat....letting the blood pour down his chest and staining his clothes. I should've done more to him.... He deserved to be tortured for hours."

The brunette shifted slightly, positioning himself beside the blond so that he was hovering over her. He was propped up on one elbow, while his free hand was now stroking Zoe's long locks.

"I can uncuff you," he said after a moment. "But I can never let you go.... I can't risk you getting caught up in anyone else who is wrong for you. I know that you saw Tenchi for the douchebag that he really was, but still.... How many more guys will do that to you? I can't force you to love me, but my heart will always belong to you. I will watch your every movement, glare at every guy I see you with. Hell, I might even scheme to kill them too."

"Why do you love me?" Zoe asked him, finally able to get herself to speak. "What's so special about me?"

Takuya licked leaned down and lightly licked another drop of blood off her cheek. "Everything....."

Zoe shuddered, not sure whether she was disgusted or arroused.

"I want you.... Need you.... Have to have you," Takuya breathed, now planting a kiss on her soft lips. "I'll uncuff you, and you'll have two options. First...you can leave my house. I know that what I've done is wrong...but I felt that it was the right decision at the time. You'll never have to talk to me again. You can avoid me, hate me, want me dead.... But no matter what, I'll always obsess over you. I won't even stalk you...but I'll keep a watchful eye to make sure that no one ever hurts you again."

The blond gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Or.....?"

"Or.....you can stay with me," Takuya told her. "Be mine....and only mine. But only if you feel the same way about me. I don't want you to pretend or force yourself to love me. But if you truly do, then you can stay with me. No one will ever find out about the cause of Tenchi's demise. Those are your two choices, Zoe."

"To leave you....or to stay with you," Zoe mused. "And no matter which one I choose, you'll let me go?"

Takuya nodded, extracting the key to the handcuffs from his pockets. "I promise. I don't know if you trust me or anything. But I want you to know one thing; I would never harm you. Keep that in mind."

Zoe laid there in silence for a few seconds, until finally, a tiny smirk appeared on her face. "I've made my decision."

"What is it?" Takuya asked her.

"Uncuff me first," the blond replied. "And then I'll tell you."

The brunette leaned over her and unlocked the cuff around her left wrist, freeing her arm. He then unlocked the second cuff, helping Zoe into a sitting position as the girl rubbed her sore wrists.

"So...what's your decision?" He asked her, waiting patiently.

"I've decided to....stay with you," the blond said.

Takuya seemed slightly surprised, but smirked a moment later. "You don't have to lie, Zoe. If you don't love me, then don't pretend to."

"I'm not pretending," Zoe told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's weird.... Anyone else with half of their wits would've left. You're clearly not completely in your right mind, especially because of your obsessive behavior. But...maybe I'm not in my right mind either. I..I love you, Takuya. And this time, you can believe me."

Takuya smiled, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her bleeding cheek again, licking the blood off his lips when he pulled away.

"I love you, too," he told her. "Just remember this one thing...."

"What is it?" Zoe asked, resting her face against his broad chest.

Takuya stared into her green eyes with his chocolate ones. "You are mine."

"I'm yours," the blond whispered, leaning over to kiss his earlobe. "And only yours...."

**Well, that wraps up this story. I hope you liked it and I'm hoping even more that it came out a little creepy. Wanted Takuya to be an obsessive psycho-type, but still with enough sanity where he wouldn't be an over-controlling douchebag (Edward Cullen anyone? :p Yeah, sorry, but I hate Twilight...probably gonna get flamed for that one, haha). And of course, it is a happy ending now that Tenchi is dead and that everything worked out for our favorite couple (Takumi!)**


End file.
